


It's A Wonderful Life, Sam Winchester

by HaleStilinski



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bit of a Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idk tons of fluff man, Kid Fic, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, married Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStilinski/pseuds/HaleStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know I felt like writing some fluffy fic about two brother lovers and this is what happened. (: Comments and kudos are absolutely ALWAYS welcomed.</p></blockquote>





	It's A Wonderful Life, Sam Winchester

Mothers had it hard in this world, that was something Sam had been thinking lately. He really wished that he had appreciated his mother more often, while she was still around but really it was Dean that he needed to be thankful for, Dean was the one who really raised Sam, Dean was the one who was always there for him, Dean was everything to Sam and he was so thankful for it. He was thankful for his Dean. 

 

But really his mother raised Dean who raised Sam, so it just goes into a full circle and Sam didn't want to sit there and think about too much. 

 

But getting back to why exactly Sam was thinking about mothers having it hard in the world. He was technically a mother himself, well that's what he was told his children, to his and Dean's children. He was known as 'mommy', 'mother', 'mom and Dean was known as 'daddy', 'dad' and sometimes 'papa'. That was how it was and Sam Winchester wouldn't change that for anything else in the world. HE loved his family, they were perfect, he was prejudice but that was just a perk in the job. 

 

Their oldest son, Hunter (leave it to Dean to want to name their kid after something like that but Sam liked it and he was too tired in the moment to really fuss over it) was just like Dean, to his hair style and his eyes and his freckles that looked a million times cuter on the pale complexion of his son. He liked taking care of his siblings and animals alike. He made Dean stop on the way to a pizza party last month to care for a squirrel's broken leg. He was their first and he was getting up there, almost to his teen years and even though he wouldn't like to admit it, it scared the hell out of Sam. He didn't want his baby boy growing up and seeing the world for its true self. He didn't want his first born seeing the cruel truth. He wanted to protect him. 

 

Sam was pretty content on only having one child and since Sam was only twenty at the time of having their kid he knew he could always change their minds one day but Dean always wanted a big family but he still wanted to hunt. Sam liked hunting, to a degree but he knew if they were going to have more children then they needed to stop the 'family business' and when Hunter turned two and Sam was pregnant again, Dean finally moved his small family across the states to Washington where they knew they could live in peace and still have a feel for nature, something both Sam and Dean loved. 

 

On Sam's twenty-third birthday he got the best birthday present, well should we say presents, in the form of two seven pounds and four and six ounce pink bundles. Dean named the older one Aubrey Mae while Dean, along with Hunter picked out Willa Isla. They were both so beautiful and they both had totally different personalities. Aubrey liked girly things, she was obsessed with unicorns and always talked about flowers and different types of mythical creatures (Dean blames Sam for that, she was obsessed with researching like her 'mommy'.) while Willa liked rough housing with her older brother and liked pulling pranks with her daddy, mostly on Sam. She was a bit of a handful but it was totally worth it to the younger Winchester. 

 

Their last child, but that was a total lie because Freya Olivia was their fourth child but far from their last. She was just like Dean but she was just like Sam as well, she had the perfect mix. She had Sam's messy hair and Dean's eyes, Sam's nose and Dean's attitude towards life. She was the middle child technically, having three older siblings and three younger ones. Sam and Dean hated to admit it but she was the one to be forgotten sometimes but they always made up for it, at least they tried. 

 

All through out Sam's fifth pregnancy he was constantly warm, he was never overheated but his kids and husband always raved on how warm he was and how their mommy was their heater. So their baby was born and Summer came out of the naming process. After Summer came Michael John. He was the odd ball, he liked to stay up late and wake up early. He liked to help Sam make breakfast and liked to help him clean, the only one who did. Not even Dean liked doing that. Micheal was like a second Sam, literally, just shorter and had a smaller voice. It was scary to actually sit there and look at them side by side. 

 

Their last child, Cayson was spoiled. Grant it, he was still only a few months old and needed to be spoiled. 

 

So Sam still thought a mother's job was hard but he wouldn't trade that job for anything in the world. There was nothing he would rather be doing then married to Dean Winchester and having the perfect family, he was so lucky and glad. He would do anything for his kids and he would do anything for his husband. 

 

"Sammy? Are you okay?", Dean's voice broke into Sam's thoughts, making him turn his head, he glanced at his brother and bite down on his lip, giving his head a small shake. "You've been staring off into space, your dinner is getting cold". 

 

Sam smiled up at his husband, seeing the worry spread across his face, his eyes getting a bit bigger. The man cared and Sam adored it. "I was just thinking about...this", he said, gesturing around the table. Cayson was sitting besides him in his high chair, smearing his food around on his tray while Hunter, Freya and Willa were sitting beside one another on the bench against the wall, a chalk board above it with drawings of little hearts and a house with each one of them drawn by Aubrey who was sitting besides Dean, Dean who was holding Michael, Summer on the chair on Sam's other side. It was a picture perfect moment even the syrup mess near Dean's plate. He was such a child sometimes. "It's perfect", Sam mumbled as he looked down at his food, feeling like such a girl, it was such a mushy moment and Sam was allowed to feel this way. Dean caught onto he mushy moment and leaned over taking his husband's hand, having to lean over a little bit as well. He looked up at him, getting up and walking over to give him a sweet kiss on the forehead. 

 

After breakfast, Sam was washing the dishes, Michael by his side as he handed him the plastic plates and let him dry them off before he set them in the dish washer. 

 

"Mommy, can I ask you a question?", Sam heard his son speak up, his small voice melting his heart. He looked down and nodded gently, gesturing for him to ask. "Why do you love me?". The question made Sam stop, who couldn't just die from that question, his son was the sweetest, all of his kids were sweet. It was moments like these that the younger adult Winchester lived for. He quickly put the rag down and lifted his son up, setting him on the counter.

 

"Well because I do. Because you are my baby, I love you so much before you were even born when you were in mommy's tummy, it's hard to explain, Mikey", he said, really wishing he could give him a better answer then what he had but it seemed to please his son because he gave his mommy a sweet smile and reached out for a hug, which Sam gladly accepted. He lifted him up, wrapping his arm around him as he carried him on his hip, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room where his family was watching mid morning cartoons. Sam smiled as he his three oldest kids laying on the carpet, the others on the couch, sprawled over Dean. 

 

"You look comfortable", Sam commented, leaning over the back of the couch and pressing his lips to Dean's, a small smile appearing on both of their faces. 

 

"Very", Dean replied, moving his head back and resting it against the couch, moving over to grab his son from Sam, laying him on his lap where, surprisingly a kid wasn't at the moment. 

 

Sam walked over with a huff. "And I have to walk?", he grumbled, teasingly. He sat on the end of the couch, lifting Cayson from the end and grabbing the blanket underneath him and wrapping it around him softly, laying him on his chest as he slept, rubbing his back gently. He looked towards Dean, watching his husband because he could. Dean glanced at him, giving him a secret smirk and Sam quickly looked away, a small blush raising to meet his cheeks. 

 

Later on in the afternoon Sam was helping Summer dress as he did the same for Michael and Cayson. Dean was handling himself and the other kids in one of their rooms. Sam was lucky that Dean insisted on a big home and they could afford it, still could now. They had a large backyard room for a pool and a small garden that Dean, yes Dean loved to be in. That was Sam and Dean's place to be because their kids didn't like to be around the dirt besides Willa of course. 

 

"Stripes or polka dots?", Sam asked his Summer as she sat on the edge of Dean and Sam's bed, kicking her feet as she held her hands in her lap, her shirt off and she was comfortable like that. Sam loved his kids felt free in their home even if he would rather them not run away stark naked all the time, especially when they had guests. Summer giggled and pointed to the stripped short sleeve with puffy sleeves and smiled as Sam walked over and slide it over her body, lifting her to smooth down the rest of the dress. "Gorgeous", Sam said, kissing her head before she jumped down and ran out of the room, screaming for Dean. 

 

Sam went and dressed himself before he finished dressing Cayson while Michael watched, laying on his stomach as he kicked his feet. After finishing, Sam picked up Cayson cradling him on his chest as he held Cayson's hand as they walked downstairs. 

 

"Mommy, mommy! Daddy said that we can go see the tigers first!", Aubrey shouted out, her voice and expression showing her excitement. Sam chuckled and nodded. 

 

"That sounds like a good plan, baby". 

 

"Good? No great plan", Dean replied as he grabbed a few jackets from the closet by the door, giving his husband a smirk. 

 

"Yeah sorry, sorry", Sam commented, sarcastically. 

 

"You are forgiven", Dean walked over, holding the jacket and diaper bag in his arms. He gave his husband a sweet kiss, pulling him close and moving down to kiss the forehead of the sleeping baby in his arms. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes again, smiling before he walked past Dean and took Cayson's hand again who was dragging Hunter along with him. Sam walked out to the car, getting his youngest in his seat before helping Aubrey and watching over Willa. He made sure all of the children were safely in their seats before getting in the car himself, looking back at them and handing Hunter a juice box and one for Summer as well.

 

They soon made it to the zoo, they did live out in the country part of their town but not too far away, a decent distant away from town. Sam got out, grabbing the stroller for Cayson and strapping him in and putting the little sun protector over him. He handed Aubrey her sunglasses because she liked wearing them whenever she was outside, no matter the weather. She was a little diva and Sam loved that but knew when to draw the line. 

 

Only an hour into walking around, Dean and Hunter started getting tired, complaining there wasn't enough places to stop and sit down so they decided to eat an early dinner at one of the zoo's dining options. They stopped in some place that Dean said looked nice.

 

As the Winchester's sat eating together in silence, talking and joking about random things and occasionally Dean laughing at random things around the dining area. Sam was so happy to be with Dean, it was unbelievable sometimes that they were in the place they were, not the restaurant but in their lives. Sam never would have guessed when he was fifteen that by his thirties he would have the best family and married to his best friend, his everything, his brother! Not that Sam ever minded that Dean was his brother. Sam and Dean had been together since Sam was younger, Dean always beating himself up for being with him but Sam always convincing him otherwise. They had a small wedding ceremony after Sam graduated Stanford, Sam having to lie about his given name but it didn't matter he was still a Winchester and was still known as one and no one seemed to put any further investigation into it after that. (Sam and Dean were always thankful for that.) 

 

The waitress had come around a few too many times towards the end of the meal, always lingering around Dean and that made Sam really pissed off because he clearly was married or at least with someone and the woman was clearly ignoring that fact or just didn't care, Sam was favoring the ladder and he really just wanted to tell her off but he didn't want to do that in front of his children. Sam was a very polite person or at least tried to show some decorum. 

 

Dean was being polite with her, not a flirty like he used to be towards anything that moved, he had stopped that years ago and Sam could see that and Dean could see Sam upset over it so he politely asked the woman to get them their check, since they were done anyway before he helped the kids clean up their messes to save some trouble. Sam loved that about Dean, he did have a mouth on him, loved to just let lose and drop the f-bomb in every other sentence and Sam loved that about his husband but he knew not to use those words around the kids. Sam had to get onto Hunter a few times for using that language and it was worse when he accidentally use the word in school. 

 

After the waitress came back with the check and apparently a ten percent discount, which Sam only half rolled his eyes to, did she really think that she was going to get someone as perfect as Dean because she gave his family ten perfect off of their meal? they were gone. Sam was tired and just wanted to sleep by the time they got back home, Dean was feeling the same and even the kids besides Cayson were in the same boat as their parents. So Sam quickly fed him after they got home, he had just gotten off of the nipple and was finally taking the bottle without too much complaining and put him in bed. 

Dean walked into the room, a happy tired smile on his face as he put moved some of the smaller pillows from the bed and putting them on the rocking chair and taking a seat besides his husband. "The kids are finally asleep, they wanted three bedtime stories so I had to make up something", Dean said as he plopped down on their bed, moving his knees up and turning his head to watch Cayson suck on the bottle. "I do have to say I miss when you would breast feed them, so motherly...and sexy", Dean said when a smirk on his face, moving closer and pressing soft kisses to Sam's knee. 

 

"Don't be a perv, De", Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. 

 

"You love that about me, probably your second favorite thing about me", Dean quipped. 

 

"Maybe", Sam chuckled still, pulling the now empty bottle from Cayson and sitting on the nightstand, moving the infant and putting him on his stomach against his mommy's chest. He rubbed his back, smoothing him to burp and when he did, Dean took him for him, smiling as he winked at his baby brother, kissing Cayson's head and walking him towards the crib on the other side of the room. They had all of their babies sleep with them for the first few months, at least until they were one because it was nicer there, it was bonding time and Sam or Dean didn't have to go very far for feedings. Sam rested on the bed and watched Dean turn off the light and slip in besides his husband. Sam moved to get under the covers, Dean immediately grabbing his husband's hips and pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around him, cuddling up. 

 

"Good night, Sammy", Dean whispered, his eyes closed. 

 

"Night De", Sam mumbled, half asleep already from the tiring day he had, the tiring but entertaining and perfect day. 

 

And he would get to do it every day after and that was perfectly fine by Sam Winchester, as long as he had his husband and children by his side, that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I felt like writing some fluffy fic about two brother lovers and this is what happened. (: Comments and kudos are absolutely ALWAYS welcomed.


End file.
